


Senpai notice me!

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: <- past, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Experimentation, M/M, Nothing against cheerleaders but they were always mean to me, Party, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Verbal Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Small nerd trying to find happiness, Social Anxiety, Unethical Experimentation, Verbal Abuse, past emotional/psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: College/University AU:Edge is Comic's supercool crush but he knows he'd never have a chance with the other because he is a nerd, a looser and a nervous wreck. It is also common knowledge that Edge is straight and that all the girls in school are drooling over him.Comic's only friends in the university which was originally for rich kids but also allowed people with excellent grades are Papyrus, an extremely popular monster, and Grillby, a silent social outcast like himself.Comic thinks his crush might never notice him when he gets an invitation to the coolest party of the whole year which is hosted by nobody else than his crush, Edge.





	1. The invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

"What does it say, Comic?" Papyrus asked, full well knowing what the letter or better said invitation said. He had been the one to slip it into Comic's locker after all. Meanwhile the small skeleton stared at the letter with wide eye sockets, not quite believing that a nerd like him would ever receive an invitation to the coolest party all year, from his super (school-) famous crush nonetheless. Papyrus smiled as Comic trembled with emotion, something he hadn't seen often since the shorter tended to keep his feelings bottled up. The short student read over the letter again, trying to assure himself this wasn't a dream, his ever-present smile growing slightly.

"it says i'm invited to edge's party!" He breathed, looking up at the other with literal sparkles in his eye sockets. What were the chances of the coolest monster in the whole university (except Pap) inviting him to his party?!!! Him, the super lame looser who always read books under his desk because he was done with all the tasks too fast. The nerd who always got all the answers right and was the favourite of all his teachers? The him who had only two real friends? He couldn't believe it. Despite the nagging feeling that this might just be a mistake or someone was playing a mean prank on him he had already made up his mind. He was going to go no matter what.

 

"Are you going to go to the party?" Papyrus asked him quietly, whispering to him as they sat next to each other in gym class. Comic peered over at Edge who was standing at the front with another student, scowling at the people sitting in front of them, trying to make the perfect Dodgeball team. The short skeleton looked up at his friend and nodded.

"yeah. i really wanna go." He murmured, his cheek bones tinting pale blue.

"Well. We'll go shopping after school. We want to impress your crush, don't we?" Papyrus explained, winking at the shorter skeleton. Comic nodded, his blush brightening a bit.

"mind if I tag along?" Grillby asked quietly. The flame monster was Sans' second friend. The three of them had been hanging out since grade school. The two skeletons both gave a nod.

"PAPYRUS!" Edge shouted, choosing the tall skeleton into his team. Papyrus smiled at his friends and looked to his new team captain, standing up. He strode confidently to his new team, tussling around a bit with Undyne who was on his team too. Grillby shifted a bit closer to him, warming him a bit with his presence. Unfortunately Edge picked the flame monster the next time he could. Grillby nodded at him and walked over to his team. Comic shrunk in on himself a bit, thoroughly uncomfortable now that he wasn't with his best friends anymore. He could hear someone whisper something about him, giggling. That had to be those stupid cheerleaders from his class.

"COMIC!!!" The small skeleton heard someone shout at him. There were barely any people left now, only him and that one new kid noone liked. He lifted his head a bit, trudging over to the team captain that had chosen him. His eye lights lit up a bit as he saw that it was Edge. He was going to give it his all today. He thought, for once the tiniest bit determined. Comic walked over to Papyrus, standing a respectful distance away.

 _He is with his real friends. No need to make things awkward._ He thought, scratching at his left wrist nervously. Grillby joined him, laying a hand on his shoulder supportively.

The coach blew his whistle, creating a shrill noise. Comic flinched hard, being reminded of another shrill thing. He swallowed heavily, shuffling over to the line where his team had to wait. The coach blew his whistle once everyone was in place and every student except Comic rushed forward, snatching a ball or two. The short skeleton decided to play it safe, staying in the background, only sidestepping if necessary

The game was going pretty good except that most of Edge's teammates couldn't dodge to save their life. A few minutes more and almost every player of Edge's team was out. Comic stood alone against four kids.

 _All I have to do is catch._ He reminded himself.

"Just give up, looser!" A kid taunted. Comic ignored them, focusing on the balls. A student took an almost unnoticeable step forward and drew his arm back a bit, throwing his ball at the skeleton. Comic jumped to the side to evade it, throwing himself into the air to avoid a second one. He did a barrel roll, almost loosing his glasses and jumped up, dodging yet another ball. The only ball they had now was in the hands of the new kid. They drew their hand back with a shout and threw the ball at Comic with all their might. The short skeleton didn't dodge this time and focused on the ball, holding his hands out carefully. He side-stepped at the last second and snatched the ball from the air, effectively freeing one of his teammates.

"Good job, Comic!" Papyrus shouted from the sidelines. Grillby gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up. Edge stepped onto the field and after that they quickly won, beating their enemy team into the ground.

After the game Papyrus gave him a high-five which he gladly returned. Grillby just stayed in the background passively, shooting him a smile. Comic shuffled after his friends into the locker room, taking his normal clothes with him to the toilet to change there. He locked the door and changed quickly, trying not to focus on the many scars which his magic wasn't able to cover with illusion magic from the sheer amount of scars littering his too-small body. He opened the door, stepping to a sink and washed his hands, not wanting to run around with sweaty hands. He tried to open the door but something was blocking it. Had someone locked him in? Comic felt panic crawl into his soul as he tried turning the doorknob again. It didn't work. He threw himself against the door but it wouldn't give in even a bit. He started shivering, being reminded all too vividly of a similar situation.

The feeling of being trapped, being alone.

He felt hot tears rolling down his cheek bones, dripping onto his normally completely neat uniform, creating small damp spots. He slid down to the floor, hugging his knees close, curling up into a tiny ball. He willed himself to stay quiet, mostly succeeding.

After a while there were some sounds from outside. The door opened and revealed a very angry looking Edge. As soon as he saw Comic he looked a bit concerned. Papyrus shoved the other out of the way and rushed to the smaller skeleton, Grillby following quickly. They were the only ones to know about his condition.

"Comic?" Papyrus asked quietly, kneeling down in front of the panicked skeleton. Grillby got to his knees and let his flames burn a bit higher, warming Comic up a bit.

"I want you to take a deep breath. Breathe with me." Papyrus whispered softly, exasperating his breaths for the other. Comic did his best to follow along, hiccuping quietly.

After a while he managed to take deep breaths in time with Papyrus and shifted his weight forward a bit, clinging to the taller tightly.

"let's go..." Comic mumbled, standing up. He took off his glasses for a moment, wiping his tears away. Papyrus and Grillby opted not to ask and they took off, leaving a completely baffled Edge.

 

"You okay?" Papyrus asked.

"i'm fine." Comic reassured him for the umpteenth time. He didn't feel fine though and his friends both knew he was lying.

"Let's just go get you something cool to wear." Papyrus spoke enthusiastically, taking Comic's hand and dragged him along. Grillby had trouble keeping up with them.

 

"i don't know about this..." Comic mumbled, staring at his reflection. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a dark green and navy chequered long-sleeved button-down over it. Even though he had closed all the buttons Papyrus had opened them again, saying that it would look better that way. He wore black jeans and his plain blue sneakers, wearing contacts which Grillby had gotten for him to top it off. He looked really good in the attire and his friends gave him an encouraging thumbs up each.

"You look super cool." Papyrus reassured him with a bright smile. Comic looked off to the side.

"i don't wanna be a burden..." Comic murmured softly.

"you aren't." Grillby reassured quietly.

"Now go impress your crush!" Papyrus explained enthusiastically. Comic gave a small, determined nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this wonderful Kedgeup fanfiction. (There can never be enough Kedgeup ^^)
> 
> If you did I would really appreciate it if you left me a Kudos or a comment. I really love comments and can't wait to read what you think. 
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	2. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic goes to Edge's party and seems to get along with the tall, popular skeleton but then there are some misunderstandings that make things... more.... complicated....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Comic pushed open the door of the bar, already hearing the loud music blaring from the speakers. He winced and stepped inside. He hesitantly made his way inside, looking around. There were a lot of people he knew and some were staring at him confusedly. He shivered a bit, averting his eye lights to scan the rest of the room. Once he spotted Edge standing off to the side of the dancefloor, talking to someone, he immediately headed over to him. The tall skeleton was currently talking to a cheerleader so Comic waited patiently. He knew they were way above him in the ranking. As soon as Edge's conversation was over he turned to the smaller skeleton.

"I don't think I have seen you around?" Edge asked hesitantly. "But you look very cute with that outfit." He complimented, smiling. Comic's cheek bones flushed brightly and he tried to say something but all that came out was an incoherent stammer. He flushed slightly and took a deep breath.

"h..hi.. my name's comic. i wanted to th-thank you for beating up tho-those bullies earlier today..." Comic mumbled, his face now a dark blue. He messed with his sleeve bashfully, too nervous to look the other in the eye.

"Oh. You're that nerd that they trapped in the toilet." Edge remembered. Comic's flush darkened impossibly, lighting up his whole face in the dim light.

"y-yeah..." He stammered, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Of course Edge would know him as 'the nerd' but somehow it did sting a little.

"You should have left your glasses on though. You look way cuter with them." Edge complimented. Comic smiled softly, wringing his hands together nervously. Edge liked his glasses oh gosssssh!!!!

"you lo-look pretty cool..." Comic mumbled shyly, trying to get the attention off him a bit. Edge's cheek bones dusted with a pale red blush.

"Do you want to join me for a drink?" Edge asked, obviously having taken a liking for the small nerd. Comic nodded enthusiastically and followed the taller to a booth more in the back where the music was quieter. That was a lot better..

"How do you like the party so far?" Edge asked. Comic looked down in thought, his hands playing with the sleeves of his button-down.

" _tibia_ honest it's been pretty great so far." Comic answered with a wide grin. Oh crap! He hadn't intended to tell a pun!!! Edge snorted, immediately holding a hand in front of his mouth with a bright blush, looking a little shocked. The shorter tilted his head slightly, smirking. The pun had probably been a good idea after all.

"heh. want me to _patella_ you more of these jokes?" Comic asked, chuckling lightly. Edge let out a quiet giggle and nodded. Phew...

"you seem to like my jokes. are they _humerus_?" Comic asked, laughing now. Edge buried his face in his hands, shaking with laughter.

"did i tickle your _funny bone_?" The shorter skeleton choked out between laughs. Edge was basically crying from laughter now and gave a shaky nod.

That was when everything went wrong. Undyne butted in, thinking Comic was torturing Edge or something because she had never heard him laugh. She snagged the short skeleton up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him up to be face to face with her. Comic flinched, remembering a certain situation that was too much like this one. He let out a small yelp as the fish monster drove her fist into his ribcage, his eye lights sputtering out in pain. Undyne released him, letting him fall to the floor. The short skeleton's head swam and he felt unbearably dizzy, his ribcage burning. He sat up to see one of his ribs broken, the blood leaking out to likely stain his new shirt. He immediately slipped off the button-down to avoid getting that ruined too and shoved it through a shortcut into his laundry bin. He let out a dry chuckle and pushed himself up, wavering slightly as his cotton-stuffed mind did little for coordination. He glowered at Undyne who seemed surprised that he was still standing but overcame her confusion quickly, pouncing on the short skeleton.

"agh..." Comic yelped as his skull smashed into the floor none too gently. A large gloved hand pulled Undyne up, heaving her from the short skeleton who was shivering profusely. His bones were rattling quietly in fear but he sat up anyways, flinching when something warm dripped down his skull. He wiped it off his neck with a wince as he realised that it was blood. That would take a lot of magic to fix. He thought as he felt his mind haze over. Comic fought to stay awake and managed, if only barely.

"C..ic... okay?....." He heard a voice say. It seemed so quiet over the ringing in his skull. He blinked open his eye sockets, his surroundings swimming around.

Oh. His contacts had shattered. He felt the shattered sharp pieces scrape around in his skull as he moved it, digging into the bone painfully. He rubbed his eye sockets, feeling blood cling to his hands. He felt oddly calm. Comic stood up shakily and shrugged off the hands trying to hold him back. He felt a sudden stinging sensation in his neck and staggered, falling to the floor. He passed out before he hit the floor with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did I would really appreciate it if you left me a Kudos or a comment. I really love comments and can't wait to read what you think.
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	3. Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic wakes up alone in a hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Comic faded into awareness, letting out a low groan as his ribcage and skull throbbed with pain the moment he regained consciousness. He groped around in his pocket and pulled out his glasses, putting them on. His whole body felt sore and he barely held in a hysteric laugh as he saw where he was. Everything was white. The walls, the sheets of the bed he was lying in, the small bedside table on which stood a bouquet of... not white flowers. Comic sat up. The flowers were a vibrant shade of red and they looked familiar but he couldn't put a name to them. He focused on the flowers to keep himself grounded and held the vase close, smelling them instead of the horrific scent of chemical/industrial cleaner. He felt a full body shiver rip through his body, aggravating the injury of his ribs and the throbbing headache pounding away in his skull. Still he focused on the heavy scent of the flowers, trying to clear his mind of the panicked haze that tried to settle there.

"Do you like them?" A familiar voice asked. Comic flinched slightly and glanced over at the doorway, his eye sockets half-lidded with exhaustion. Edge frowned softly.

"they're be-beautiful..." Comic spoke quietly, his voice cracking on the second word. Edge smiled and crossed the room, sitting down at the edge of the shorter's bed.

"nobody ever got me flowers..." Comic murmured with a tired sigh. "thank you..." He whispered, scratching the back of his skull awkwardly.

"It was the least I could do after my 'friend' almost killed you." Edge voiced with a frown.

"it's fine. i had a lot worse." Comic whispered, looking down to his legs. He deserved much worse. Edge's frown only grew more pronounced but he decided to ignore that comment for now.

"We almost lost you there. Papyrus was so panicked he kept on blurting out things about your live. I couldn't help but snatch up a bit of information about myself." Edge explained. Comic squeezed his eye sockets shut, preparing himself for the immediate rejection.

"I'm sorry I did not recognise you sooner. You just look really different now than you did back in high school and well.. I've been watching you for a while. To get to the point... I'd really like to go on a date with you sometime. If you want to that is..." Edge confessed. Comic stared at him, his mouth gaping open in shock. Edge remembered that they had been something like friends in high school and he wanted to go on a date with him on top of that?!!! He snapped his mouth closed and tried talking but nothing would come out. He gulped heavily.

"re-really? you're not mad at me or anything?" Comic asked unbelievingly. There was no way Edge could forgive him for ignoring him.

"I mean it." Edge stated confidently. Comic smiled softly and placed the flowers back on the bedside table, looking at the taller skeleton happily.

Papyrus burst into the room, tears running down his cheek bones. Grillby rushed after him, looking pretty disturbed.

"SANS!!!" Papyrus shouted, making the smallest skeleton flinch a bit. He swept him up in a hug, swinging him around a bit.

"Oh my god I was so scared and you wouldn't wake up and I tried contacting someone on your emergency call list but the only ones on there are me and Grillby and what if you never woke up you only have one HP and I'm a horrible best friend I should have never forced you to go to that party and-" Papyrus rambled.

"it's okay. i'm as good as new.." Comic explained, wrapping his arms around Papyrus' ribcage. Grillby awkwardly patted his back.

"actually... i wanted to thank you for forcing me to the party, bro." Comic murmured and pointed at Edge. "cause he wants to go on a date with me." He whispered with a smile.

"That's wonderful news!!!" Papyrus shouted happily. Comic smiled fondly and looked over at Edge who seemed confused at how they were acting.

"you remember paps and grillby?" Comic asked, his voice still sounding a bit weak. Edge nodded. Of course he remembered them. But that still didn't explain why they were acting so embarrassing.

"If you hurt Comic I will unfortunately have to absolutely ruin you." Papyrus stated casually, his eye lights vanishing for a second, his right eye socket being lit up by an orange flame. Grillby nodded in agreement, his flames flaring blue for a few seconds.

"oh shush. only because i'm protective of you doesn't mean you gotta do it for me." Comic huffed with a small smile.

"Oh yes we have to!" Papyrus exclaimed with a smirk. "But don't forget your promise." He reminded, now looking incredibly serious. Comic looked vaguely pained for a moment before nodding. He shifted a bit and the taller let him down immediately, looking a bit guilty.

"before i go on a date with you you have to know some things about me." Comic started, messing with the sleeves of his hoodie for a bit before looking up into the other's eye sockets.

"things that happened and developed a bit after high school... i have bad haphephobia most of the time so i don't like to be touched. it has to do with something that happened after high school but i don't want to talk about that..." He fumbled with the hem of his shirt nervously, sighing quietly.

"i hate to be cornered somewhere, i can't stand stand crowds, loud noises might give me panic attacks, i have stress-induced narcolepsy and i have terrible night terrors." Comic explained, going through a mental list and stared at the wall to avoid looking at the other.

"you can see it as kind of an explanation that i drifted away from you and i know i can trust you with this..." Comic murmured. He has a good soul... He looked up at Edge, trying to gauge his reaction. The tall skeleton looked determined and shot him a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to keep you away from those things when we go on our date." Edge explained.

"And I think, to make us even, I can tell you some of my fears. I'm extremely claustrophobic. That's the reason why I'm always late. I don't want to squeeze into the bus because I'd rather be late than have a panic attack. I'm also terrified of spiders." He told the shorter. Comic nodded.

"your secrets are safe with me." He whispered softly and smiled. Comic let out a huge, exhausted yawn, noticing that his bones had started to tremble again. He shuffled over to the bed and plopped down. Edge smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did I would really appreciate it if you left me a Kudos or a comment. I really love comments and can't wait to read what you think.
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This work will not be posted consistently. It is one of three works that will be uploaded if you, the reader, vote for it.  
> You can find the rules [here](https://xundertaleloverx.tumblr.com) on my Tumblr and [here](https://strawpoll.com/gsxf9s9k) is the link to the poll.


End file.
